CHEMICAL REACTION
by gggosiaaa
Summary: Dr Mamoru Chiba a 60 year old man worked on a new type of medicine for over 34 years, he finally did it! The medicine works making his life one of the best once more! and he also wants to fall in love, an Usa/ Mamo fic if this would truly be invented life would be fun :)tell me what you think, reviews very welcome
1. Chapter 1 the miracle

He looked at the test tube with the blue liquid inside. His wrinkled face showed a frown in his worn, overworked eyes.

Dr Mamoru Chiba put the beaker down and took his clip board to cross out one equation only to write down a new one. His 60 year old brain started to overload.

"Still working?" he suddenly heard. Futago his twin sister who sat down next to him in their laboratory handing him a cup of coffee. She was a spitting image of him, short hair now grey, small glasses on the end of her nose and a tired wrinkled face.

"Yeah…I'm nearly there" he groaned under his nose

"You said that last time…"

"I know but this time I'm sure to get it"

"Brother….you've been doing this for 34 years….please just let it go"

He turned round to look at her.

"I thought you had my back…"

"I do but…" she sighed "I'm worried it's like an obsession…"

Mamoru took off his glasses taking a sip of the black hot liquid.

"I will do it, aren't you just a little curious?"

"Of course I am, but father said it's impossible…" Mamoru smiled at the memory od their father, he and his sister always said that he, Dr Daitsu Chiba was the reason they became doctors of Phisics in the first place. Some much time has passed since then...

"He said that 60 years ago we're now technology advanced"

"Well…true but…this serum is clearly impossible"

"If I get it right wouldn't you like to be your old self?"

Futago bit her lip, lost in her thoughts. Ever since she could remember, she and her brother tried to finish their father's secret serum, but it always ended up a disaster.

"And wouldn't you?" she asked smiling at him.

"To be young again? Sister dear you know my answer…"

She stood up, placing a short grey curl behind her ear.

"Alright, alright…but please try to put some sleep in your agenda…" she turned round and walked out closing the door behind her.

About two hours passed since Futago walked out of the lab, it was nearing midnight. Mamoru looked inside the glass tube for the hundredth time, writing down even more numbers and calculations. He took a lighter, turned on the burner and hovered the tube above the flame. Small bubbles started to form inside, turning the liquid bright green.

His eyes widened. With a shaking hand he put the tube up to his face looking intensely into the Constance.

"Could it be?..." he whispered to himself. His hands started to sweat so he carefully put the beaker down, as if tending to a new born child.

He looked at the EKG machine and the other tubes and cables. Quicking his pace he hooked himself up to the apparatus, turning on the computers monitoring his bodily functions, turning his attention once again to the liquid which was still slightly bubbling.

"One way to find out…" he thought and grabbed the tube with his fingers. He looked nervously around the lab.

"..Well here goes nothing "and brought the tube to his lips drinking almost the entire thing.

He felt a burning going down his throat into his stomach. He felt his lugs unable to catch air. Grabbing this neck, he fell to the floor unconscious.

5 minutes later he woke up. His hand shot up and grabbed the lab table, helping him get up.

"My hea…" he stopped hearing his voice changed form an old man's to a sweet deep.. He rushed over to a mirror looking at his reflection. stareing back at him was his old handsome self, with his black raven hair and midnight blue eyes, cheeks flushed , no wrinkles only smooth skin.

He smiled and screamed with joy

"H…ha..ha HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! GOD DAMM YES!"

The door slammed open his sister rushing in.

"Mamoru wha…" her eyes widened seeing the young man in front of her holding out a tube full of green liquid.

"Want some sis?" he asked cheekily, his 25 year old face laughing, smiling and full of joy.

HEY DEAR READERS, I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY, I KNOW I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY TWO OTHER STORIES I JUST GOT A WRITERS BLOCK, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? YES THIS IS A USA/MAMO FIC SO DON'T WORRY DR MAMORU IS ABOUT TO FALL IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT


	2. Chapter 2 let's celebrate I found love

„oh my God..." Futago looked into the mirror seeing her 25-year-old self again. Just like her brother she drank the potion and turned back to herself from 35 years before .

Mamoru came up to her also noticing his young reflection.

„pretty neat huh?"

„how did you manage to..."

„i just powered the neutrons by flame"

„but it said they were supposed to be kept cold"

„yeah and i just did the opposite..."

Futago turned to face her brother, looking at him angrily

„do you realize that if you were wrong you could have blown yourself away?"

Mamoru smiled and poked his sisters nose

„but i didn't.." and he walked over to the clip board with his calculations.

„do _**YOU**_ realize what this means, we've waited so long for this moment aren't you happy?"

„of course i am how can you even say that? I'm..." she touched her face and smiled"I'm …...me again..."

„Futago..." she turned to face him „so what now..."

she sighed and scratched her head

„i don't know do we keep this a secret?do we tell? We just became the people who beat death! More you then me bu..."

„don't even say that we both did this weren't you the one sitting two days straight helping me with the numbers and fractions just this week? Not to mention the 34 years we both tried to make this work"

„but you put so much more heart into it, I basically gave up at one point..."

„it doesn't matter, you helped me, we're in this together"

she smiled at him and suddenly started laughing

„Mamo look at us my God i still can't belive it!

„yeah but I'm asking again...what now?"

Futago grabbed her brothers hands

„we have fun with this, just for now, we'll decide in the morning...what do you say..." she smiled wickedly „ we celebrate..."

Mamoru also smiled so wide his teeth nearly showed

„you always were the creative one.."

„and you the influential one"

„alright go get ready and let's meet by the car in 25 minutes"

Mamoru took of his lab coat noticing his sweater vest, white shirt and bow tie around his neck.

„yeah...i think we'd be chased after if we went out like this" he turned round and run up the stairs and out of the lab. Futago looked at the bubbling green liquid in the beaker. She took a test tube and poured some in corking it up

„just in case..." she whispered and followed her brother.

* * *

Mamoru half walked half skipped down stairs of his and Futago's house whistling turned his attention to the hallway mirror.

„nice..." he smirked noticing himself for the one thousandth time since his change, as if he still couldn't belive it. Looking back was a handsome man in a light blue tuxedo with a white shirt and white silk tie. He put his hand up and adjusted his cufflinks.

„my , my don't you look nice" he suddenly heard and noticed his sister as she also came down stairs.

„wow not bad yourself sis" he smiled. Her brown short hair full of life, her face in delicate makeup, smooth and beautiful once again. She put on a red cocktail dress and black heels.

He noticed her nervous look

„i haven't looked like this for ages"

„same here...shall we?" Mamoru gave her his elbow in a gentleman fashion. She put her arm under his and they walked out the door.

She looked at her purse ,then tucked in a small tube inside and patted it.

„Let's paint the town red" she smiled and they both got into the car and drove away.

* * *

A small, cute waitress was pouring another drink. Which one was it for this guy? The 10th?Even with the club's loud music she could hear his drunk voice. He was also hardly standing on his legs, but club rules, the customer wants, the customer gets.

„Cutie hurry I'm ever so thirsty"

„please sir, not cutie, i do have a name"

His two friends awed ,whistled and oohed. The guy ordering the drink smiled

„and...will you tell me?"

At that moment Mamoru and Futago walked in, making people turn their heads towards them, guys watching her and girls gobbling him up with their eyes. Stroling past all the stares Futago nudged her brother as she noticed the bar scene. The girl behind the bar was scared and the guy started pulling on her black top.

„come on tell me"

„sir it's against the clu..."

„come on give it...maybe i could give you something in return huh?" and he grabbed her front pulling her towards him wanting to kiss her. She squirmed and tried to pull back but it was use, he was too strong. She shut her eyes tight waiting for what was going to happen. Suddenly she felt him let go and she fell to the floor. Opening her eyes she stood up quickly noticing a man in a light blue suite looking at three men who were backing off and out of the club, scared.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a delicate woman in a red cocktail dress

„you ok sugar pie?" she asked smiling, taking out a tissue and wiping a bit of smudged make up from the girls face.

„y...yes ...th..thank you ma'am"

Futago smiled

„Futago" her hand shot out towards the girl

„U...Usagi"

The girls shook hands. Mamoru started walking up to both wiping his hands.

„filthy horrible men...in my days..." he grumbled under his nose .Futago noticed him coming back

„Oh.. Usagi this is my brother Mamoru" They looked at each other.

Suddenly the world stopped for two people. She looked into his eyes, he looked into her eyes. Their mouths open slightly,Mamoru suddenly felt warm.

Usagi's heart started pounding against her chest.

„Nice...to meet you" he half whispered

„thank you for your help" she managed to say. Futago looked back and forth from her to him. She smiled as she realized what was happening.

„IIIIII'am going to go freshen up and get us something" and Futago was gone.

Usagi came out of her little trance and gasped

„oh sorry i need to get back to the bar"

Mamoru started to walk behind her

„fine can i sit by it?"

Usagi's face started to show a tint of pink

„su...sure, people generally come here only to buy the drinks or sit in the lobbies to rest a while ,the party's up stairs"

„i think i'll have a good time here if it's no trouble for you" Mamoru jumped onto a bar seat and started turning around on it.

„No...of course not...what can i get you?"

„what can you recommend?"

„i make a mean screwdriver"

„sounds great"

Usagi started to make the drink , Mamoru couldn't help but not look at her. She was one of the most beautiful girls he ever saw. She even had a unique hairstyle with two buns on top of the blonde head , long pigtails coming down to the knees, her legs went on forever and her body was to die for.

„Here you are sir"

„please call me Mamoru, i'm sorry i didn't catch your name what is it again? If you're allowed to say of course"

Usagi smiled, it was the first time a man asked her in such a polite way.

„Usagi but you can call me Usa"

„Usa do you get that kind of behaviour often? Those guys really got to me..."

„no, not really i get pesky customers but it's normal unfortunately"

„well it shouldn't be, you should feel comfortable here."

„i'am...now" she looked up at him and handed him the drink.

„Thank you" and he smiled looking back at her.

Futago looked round the corner and also smiled

„well brother it looks like i'm dancing by myself,a chemical reaction at first sight" and she walked up to the dance floor.

* * *

_**Ok so here we are the next chapter hope your enjoying this so far, just to let you know Mamoru and Futago forgot one thing-that at some point the potion wears off :) can they perfect it ? see you soon, we'll see how many of you are out there reading ;) let me know what you think your words help me and encourage me to write more**_


End file.
